Shirotora
Shirotora is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. A half-Chinese boy and a member of three bullies, he causes mischief around the school. Appearance Shirotora has a medium build, with spiky white hair and orange eyes. So far, he has only been seen wearing the Heartland Middle School uniform, which, despite him only being a first-year, is the green uniform for second-years due to him skipping a grade. Etymology "Shirotora" literally means "White tiger". Personality Like his two friends, Shirotora is an unpleasant person. He always keeps a calm demeanor, showing his status as the leader. Biography Shirotora, along with Aokarasu and Akahebi, are recruited by Sedo Kuran to aid his campaign for 8th Grade president of Heartland Middle School, but are promptly fired when Sedo finds out they were messing up Takashi's campaign. The three of them plan revenge, but they are caught by Yamoto before they can do anything. The trio is later caught trying to hack into the systems in order to gain test answers, but are busted by thee Bugman Virus and caught once more, suspended for five days. Meeting the Number Distributor, they cook up a plan to ruin Takashi's reputation by infecting him with a Number, making him rewire the Security Virus, but they are thwarted when Yuma defeats Takashi and retrieves the Number. As a result, the Distributor is forced to bail, but not before giving the three kids one Number each. After sporadic appearances, Shirotora reappeared with his two friends in Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60, using new powers they gained from their Numbers in combination to reduce almost everyone in Heartland Middle School into a trance in order to incapacitate Yuma's friends, giving them complete control of the school. Shark, who was unaffected, tried to fight them, but was quickly overwhelmed. Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto, who weren't at the school when the plan occurred, managed to escape their plan. Yamoto tried to stop them, but Shirotora gave him a burn on his back with his new powers, though Yamoto escaped. After gearing up to withstand the contaminated air, Yamoto, Takashi, and Cathy entered the school to stop them. Shirotora sent his friends after Takashi and Cathy, but was quickly confronted again by Yamoto, who managed to protect himself from Shirotora's powers this time. Annoyed, Shirotora took Yamoto on in a Duel to take his Numbers and remove his powers, but Yamoto managed to win. However, thanks to being knocked out a window, Shirotora attempted to escape in order to keep Yamoto from taking his Number. He ran into a mysterious female figure that he seemed to know, but the figure attacked him, stole his Number, and vanished. Shirotora was brought back to the school and arrested with his friends for everything they did. Abilities Shirotora is the brains of the three bullies, being quite intelligent and even having skipped a grade. After receiving Number 21, Shirotora gained a myriad of powers, including invisibility, fire blasts, healing, duplication, and super strength. He tended to associate the powers with gold coins emblazoned with animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Relationships Aokarasu and Akahebi Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi are friends, forming a trio of mischief-making bullies. They often have the same opinions on everything. Takashi Todoroki and Sedo Kuran Shirotora has the same opinion on both Takashi and Sedo, disliking them for being goody two-shoes. Deck Shirotora plays a Zodiac Deck, using Level 8 monsters that can keep themselves coming through their own effects and support cards. Category:Characters